The Wrong Choice
by Tomoka-chan
Summary: As all things come to an end, the Inuyasha gang has finally defeated Naraku. Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, who has become human again. But soon, Inuyasha wonders if he made the right choice?
1. Prolouge

**Type:** Kagome Inuyasha  
**Title:** "The Wrong Choice"  
**Rating:** R for later chapters.  
**Summary:** As all things come to an end, the Inuyasha gang has finally defeated Naraku. Inuyasha chooses Kikyo, who has come back to life, and becomes human for her. But soon Inuyasha wonders if he made the right choice.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Pitchforks and torches Down with copyrights! I own Inuyasha! cowers Maybe I don't....

**Prologue**  
  
" Inuyasha."   
  
came a voice amiss all the dead bodies and confusion. Kikyo. Inuyasha held the Shikon No

Tama in its entirety in his hands. It pulsated and glowed a fearful magenta. It felt like he had all

the power in the world, in his very own hands. Kagome purified it, after purifying Naraku of

course. He knew his wish, or didn't he? Kikyo started toward him. He was transfixed by her

beauty, she was in the spotlight.  
  
" I'm alive, Inuyasha. Become human for me. I love you."   
  
Her voice was less than a whisper, only he could hear it. Inuyasha looked around the desolate   
  
plain, only Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were left. They were bloody, and bruised,   
  
beaten. Yet, they all stopped to look at the scene before them. Especially Kagome, who

dropped her bow and arrows, a nervous look in her eye as she hastily picked them up again.

Inuyasha was completely confused. Kikyo alive again? It felt like a dream, as Kikyo came

nearer, her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. He sniffed her scent, she no longer smelled like

mud and clay, but like fresh blood, human organs.... dare he say it?   
  
" Kikyo, your human again."   
  
He ignored the gasps from everyone behind him. Kikyo smiled. She smiled the warm, soft smile   
  
that once made his lonely heart melt. Inuyasha know, he knew then who he truly loved. But was   
  
he willing to throw away everything he had come to known already, just like that? His eyes   
  
looked warily around for Kagome. There were fresh tears in her eyes. Inuyasha felt the   
  
unwelcome tinge of wetness in the back of his. The Shikon No Tama began to pulsate again. He

felt his limbs begin to be overtaken by the power of the jewel. Kagome felt this too. She   
  
abandoned her feelings enough to shout out,  
  
" Make your wish, Inuyasha! Before the Shikon No Tama corrupts your mind!"   
  
as she choked back a sob that made Inuyasha's ears droop. She was right. He had to make a   
  
choice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, before taking a step closer to Kikyo. Miroku shook his

head in disbelief, and Shippo began to cry. Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

She hid her face from view, tears falling freely into Sango's arms. And Sango, Inuyasha looked

straight into her eyes. He saw sadness, anger, resentment, and.... pity? Pity for him? It made

him realize, he was giving up being a full demon for Kikyo. He was giving up the strength, the

power, and,  
  
" The loneliness. I don't want to be alone, ever again."  
  
He ignored them, focusing only on Kikyo. Now his choice was final. He held the Shikon No

Tama up, pronouncing,   
  
" I wish to become fully human, to be with Kikyo."  
  
(A/n: Pretty short, I know... but aren't prologue's SUPPOSED to be that short? Anyway, please review and no flames because I'm just as much as a Kikyo hater as the next person. Can't stand her... but I'm willing to put my hatred aside for the sake of the storyline. Constructive criticism please! Tell me if my writing sucks! I'll be grateful... holds a knife behind her back JK. Okay... this prologue is so that people will understand the first chapter which I will post sometime next week when I can. I promise that I'll get started on the Inuyasha and Kagome thing on the first chapter. Please R&R and I'll reply back! )  
  
Tomoka-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did... well Kikyo would be dead for real.

(A/n: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I decided to add this chapter a little early so that I can get it out of the way. For some reason I think I kinda rushed. I promise next chapter will be good. R&R please!)

**Review responses:**  
  
**_Kagome M.K:_**  
  
Thanks and you have no idea how much I hate her too. The real reason why I created this story was to show how much Inuyasha DOESN'T need Kikyo the way he needs Kagome.  
  
**_Jammies2003:_**  
  
Thanks a lot for your review and I'm planning on updating every three days or so. You have my permission to flame me if I don't review for a while.  
  
**_Mari333:_**  
  
Don't worry. Inuyasha will regret his decision. I'll make him suffer for his choice! Lol.

Chapter 1: " How Things Came To Be "

" Inuyasha. " A voice from the darkness whispered into his ears. It sounded like,  
  
" Kagome?! " He asked confused. Kagome, or the voice-that-sounded-like-Kagome chuckled and stepped out of the darkness. Inuyasha peered through the fog, tracing out a woman.   
  
" How could you chose Kikyo, Inuyasha? I love you. I wouldn't make you become human for me. I love you. " Her lustful voice was so thick it could be cut with a knife.   
  
" Let me show you how much your missing. " Kagome said and stepped completely out of the darkness. Inuyasha's eyes almost flew out of their sockets.   
  
" Your naked! " He exclaimed and tried his best to ignore her beautiful artwork of a body as she came closer. There was no indication that Kagome would cover up.   
  
" Don't come any closer, Kagome. I love Kikyo.... re-remember? " He sputtered, knowing that she ignored his warnings. Kagome crept closer to him, soon straddling him as she kissed him passionately and ground her hips into his-------  
  
" INUYASHA! " A shriek much different from Kagome's sensual one rang through the air on a regular day in Sengoku Jidai.   
  
" Dammit! I'm coming Kikyo! " Inuyasha yelled back in reply and tried to cover his erection as he dragged his already overworked body into the hut that he and Kikyo shared.  
  
" Inuyasha! Did you forget what you were supposed to do today? You forgot to cut down trees for firewood. " Kikyo said, exasperated.   
  
" Fine, bitch. I'll cut the damn firewood. " He snapped back and then regretted it. Kikyo turned her back to him and began mixing herbs into a little pot. Inuyasha knew what was going on. It was happening more frequently now. He would go and do the "manly" things only to get frustrated and snap at Kikyo, who in turn would be cold to him for the rest of the night and act like nothing happened the next day.  
  
" It's like were just two strangers living in the same home. " He said aloud as he went into the forest to gather firewood. Inuyasha thought back to his daydream earlier.   
  
" That's been happening more times too. My dreams about Kagome. " Those dreams also weren't something he pondered about for too long. Inuyasha knew WHY he was having the dreams.   
  
" When me and Kikyo make love its so boring. We hardly ever do it anymore. What happened to the times when I wanted her so badly it hurt? Now it hurts everyday that I come home from work. Why did I give up being stronger again? To be with Kikyo. She better damn well give me some pleasure tonight, I don't care about her moods. " Although he wouldn't admit it, Inuyasha wished desperately to be able to jump high and run faster than the average person.   
  
It's been almost a year since Inuyasha made his decision to become fully human and be with Kikyo. Since then, Miroku and Sango married and Sango became pregnant with their first child. They now live in a hut on the edge of Kaede's village, with Shippo and Sango's brother Kohaku. But what of Kagome? Newly freed from her burden of having to find jewel shards, Kagome went back to her time and focused on school as her most important priority.   
  
" I haven't even seen her since that day we destroyed Naraku. " Inuyasha muttered sullenly as he carried firewood back to the hut. " I miss her. "  
  
" Miss who? " Someone asked and Inuyasha dropped the firewood and whirled around, his hand drifting to a familiar part on his body where Tetsusaiga usually laid.  
  
' Damn! I left Tetsusaiga in the hut. ' He cursed himself and looked around.  
  
" Relax, Inuyasha. It's me, Kagome. " Kagome said and stepped in front of him. Inuyasha stared intensely at her in disbelief.  
  
" But your supposed to be in the future. And the well is supposed to be closed up. "   
  
" I have a month off from school. And... I dunno? I just tried to go through the well and it worked. So now I'm here. I had to see how everyone is doing. " She replied cheerfully and pointed to her familiarly large, yellow backpack next to the well about a yard or two away. Inuyasha noticed how much Kagome had grown in the small space of a year. She was a bit taller and....  
  
' A little fuller. ' He thought to himself, indicating her now more womanly breasts and hips. He tried to shake the vision from his mind and he and Kagome struggled with her bag all the way to Miroku and Sango's home as she chatted with him about her life and asked him about his. Not one sad stare crossed her face as he told her about Kikyo. She even asked if she could meet her later.   
  
' Maybe I did Kagome some good for choosing Kikyo. Now she's worry-free. No crazy hanyou to take care of. '

Tomoka-chan


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Inuyasha, however I DO own my OOC character who is the mysterious evil person working with Kagura.

(A/N: Okay! I'm sorry that I waited like a whole month before adding chapter 2. Writer's block is th only valid excuse I can come up with now. Headache.)

Chapter Two

" I think it is time to put the plan into action. " A female voice submitted into the darkness.   
  
" Do not worry, Kagura. We will see to the plan in due time. " Kagura shook with eagerness. She was completely absorbed in the figure who stood in front of her with growing admiration. " Since I barely escaped the wrath of Inuyasha's Kazu No Kizu, I have been searching for someone of your caliber who can destroy him for good. "  
  
" Never fear, for I have been searching for the whereabouts of this, Inuyasha. A human, is he not? "   
  
" Inuyasha is a hanyou. A half-breed! " Kagura replied vehemently.   
  
" The messenger who told me of this information said that Inuyasha was a human who lived in a village with a powerful priestess. " Kagura shook her head in confusion.   
  
" I will get to the bottom of this. However, Inuyasha will pay regardless! "

* * *

" So, Inuyasha how is life as a pathetic human whelp suiting you? " Kagome said merrily as Inuyasha and the others ate dinner.   
  
" Terrible. My back hurts from working, and my feet hurt from walking. " Everyone laughed heartily as they once again enjoyed Kagome's cooking. ' It is just like old times, I feel like we are a year younger, searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama once again. ' After a welcome from Miroku and Sango, a hello from Kohaku, and a deafening hug from Shippo, Kagome had settled down in the hut and pulled gifts for everyone out of her magical yellow backpack.  
  
" Kagome-sama, how have things been going for you in the future? " Miroku asked, with the hand that once held his dreaded kazaana on the swelling stomach of Sango.   
  
" Great! " she replied. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He stared intensely at her face, captivated by her beauty. Every time she talked, he listened.  
  
" I see that education in the future is very important. " A voice at the door whispered.   
  
" Hi, Kikyo. Want to join us? " Kagome asked Kikyo curiously. Even though Kagome's welcome was warm, Kikyo stayed at the door, forlorn and seemingly angry. Inuyasha began to feel wary, keeping his guard up for anything suspicious.   
  
" No, I am here to tell Inuyasha that I cooked for him, but I see that he already ate. " She replied tartly, her eyes directly on Kagome. The hut fell silent, and all smiles dropped. Inuyasha knew it was the calm before the storm.  
  
" Sorry Kikyo. I didn't know. "  
  
" Do you know what you should know? You should know that you wasted your time. Inuyasha knows the difference between the real thing and a pathetic imitation. " Kikyo said icily and left the hut. Inuyasha's mouth dropped. ' Why would Kikyo even DARE say something like that? ' 

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the doorway of the hut. " I... I'll be back. I'm sorry Kagome. " He swiftly exited the hut. But not before noticing Kagome face. It made him want to commit suicide.  
  
" KIKYO! Dammit come back here! " Inuyasha yelled, sprinting toward the figure walking swiftly toward their hut.   
  
" I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. " She said, and turned around sharply. " I don't want you to be near Kagome again. I see the way that you look at her, the times that you say your working but instead dreaming about her. You are still in love with her, Inuyasha! I am determined to make it end! " Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. ' Kikyo's growing jealousy of Kagome has turned to rage. '   
  
" Kikyo, Kagome and I spent three years together searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama. That's three more years than you that Kagome and I spent understanding each other. " Inuyasha couldn't stop the words as they came out of his mouth. " If you weren't such a damned old lady like your sister Kaede, I wouldn't have dreams about Kagome. Face it Kikyo, you're just the same as you were when you were dead. " Inuyasha felt so built up from the anger he tried to hold every time Kikyo tested him. He looked into her eyes, they had the same amount of hatred as that one fateful time when she pinned him to the tree.  
  
" Go to Kagome, and I shall wait when you come back with your tail between your legs. You better choose, Inuyasha. Choose carefully. " Kikyo pointed to a retreating human with a yellow backpack. Kagome was leaving the feudal era. Inuyasha spared one more look at Kikyo, and ran to catch Kagome before she went through the well. However, if Inuyasha was still a hanyou, he would have smelled the whereabouts of a dark silhouette, hidden by the trees. Kagura had heard the entirety of the argument.  
  
" He will have to choose soon enough. "

(A/N: Kay. I have a little sub-plot going on with Kagura and an OOC that I am focusing on. Hey my readers, if you have any ideas about what I should do with my OOC character, tell me I can really use the input. R&R and sorry to keep you waiting. Constructive Criticism always!

Tomoka-Chan


End file.
